A system disclosed, for instance, by JP2003-263682A is similar to the above-mentioned change replenishment management system. The system disclosed by JP2003-263682A includes a POS register, which has a coin change dispenser, and a packed coin processing apparatus, which is communication-connected to the POS register. This system ejects a coin roll (packed coins) from the packed coin processing apparatus as needed, unpacks the coin roll to obtain loose coins, and replenishes the loose coins to the POS register as change.
This change replenishment management system has the following problem. Information about the coin roll ejected from the packed coin processing apparatus is transmitted to the POS register. However, replenishment information about loose coins obtained by unpacking the coin roll is manually entered into the POS register, for instance, by a clerk (refer, for instance, to Paragraphs [0026] and [0027] of JP2003-263682A). Therefore, the accuracy of management is inadequate from the viewpoint of managing the relationship between the ejected coin roll and the loose coins replenished as change.
A coin roll storage disclosed, for instance, by JP11-250314A (1999) is similar to the above-mentioned coin roll storage. The coin roll storage disclosed by JP11-250314A is configured to sequentially detect the denomination of coin rolls stored in a cassette positioned in the storage main body to store a plurality of coin rolls. More specifically, the storage main body is equipped with a reflective optical sensor that moves at a constant speed in the direction where coin rolls stored in the cassette are arranged. The duration of each resulting sensor output is then determined. Eventually, the denomination of each coin roll is detected, for instance, from its diameter.
This coin roll storage has the following problems. It takes a considerable amount of time to detect denomination because it is necessary to set the cassette, which contains coin rolls, in the storage main body and then move the sensor as described above for detection purposes. Further, this coin roll storage is costly because it needs, for instance, a mechanism for moving the sensor at a fixed speed. Furthermore, if an attempt is made to detect the denomination of coin rolls in a plurality of cassettes, it is necessary to move the sensor in each cassette for detection purposes. It means that this coin roll storage entails more time and cost.
A coin roll storage disclosed, for instance, by JP2003-337969A is also similar to the above-mentioned coin roll storage. The coin roll storage disclosed by JP2003-337969A is configured to sequentially detect the denomination of coin rolls stored in a cassette positioned in the storage main body to store a plurality of coin rolls. More specifically, the storage main body is equipped with an image reader (scanner) that moves in the direction where coin rolls stored in the cassette are arranged. The denomination of each coin roll is detected in accordance with an image read by the scanner.
If it is detected that an incorrect coin roll is stored in a cassette (a coin roll is stored in a wrong cassette) regarding the denomination, a warning appears on a display screen. When an on-screen recheck key is pressed after repositioning the incorrectly stored coin roll in a proper cassette in accordance with the displayed warning, this coin roll storage retries to achieve denomination detection.
This coin roll storage has the following problems. First of all, the operator has to place cassettes, which store coin rolls, in the storage main body, let the scanner move to achieve denomination detection, and note the display screen to check for incorrectly stored coin rolls. Even when the coin roll storage retries to achieve denomination detection, the operator has to reposition the incorrectly stored coin roll in a proper cassette and then press the recheck key to repeat the same sequence. As such being the case, the operator does not promptly become aware of an incorrectly stored coin roll and cannot immediately perform a retry because of a complicated procedure. Further, if no remedial action is taken, for instance, after the scanner malfunctions to incur incorrect detection, the amount of housed money in the coin roll storage may become incorrect. However, no appropriate countermeasures are prepared.